Orc's
the orc's of Prora can be found mainly in The Ice Blade Mountains but have spread throughout most the known world. Physical Traits Orc's stand anywhere between 6 and 7 feet tall and have green or black skin depending on the clan they originate from, they have red eyes and they wear there hair depending on their clan and traditions, traditional orc clothing is primarily dependant on the clan they are from, but is generally made from the remains of their fallen enemies although most orcs dress in what is currently socially acceptable among their clan. They also often sport tribal tattoos and jewelry to show that they have not forgotten the old ways. History orc's were once a wild and savage race and considered to be monsters more then anything and often raided any nearby settlements or enemy orc clans, and it wasn't until The Imperial Empire started to enslave the orcs that they started to be seen as something more then just a simple savage. Upon this discovery the empire began trying to wipe out orc culture entirely and to breed and mold the orcs into a new tool to use in their endless lust for conquest but failed horribly. This is when the orc's revolted in 300 DT, and built the Iorntusk citadel High in the mountains and gained the attention of the other races of Prora. Within 200 years had established a impenetrable fortress and began trading roots with the other lands Culture Orc's love of battle often drives them to become mercenary, bandits or adventures because of this they view magical warfare as cowardly and reserved only for the weak. Many still embrace the old ways and have embraced there inner savage. These orcs have returned to there tribal lifestyles raiding and pillaging nearby settlements. Orc's are some of the strongest and bravest warriors on the battle field but often lack the mental capacity for strategy and tactics instead relishing in the chaos and bloodshed common on the battlefield. Orc's like to face their problems head on and dislike puzzles or any tasks that require complex thinking. Orc's outside of Orc society work as laborers mostly, and tend to do work that may exhaust a team of men. A project that might take a day if given to a group of humans a few orcs can finish in half the time. They are fiercely competitive with anything that involves feats of strength and will often show off there raw physical power in an attempt to impress those around them. Orcs believe that all debts must be paid and will hold their word in the highest regard. If an orc gives you his word that he will do something know that it will be done, or he will die doing so. Orc weapons are often savage and poorly made, as few orcs take the time to master the art of blacksmithing. They prefer to take their weapons from defeated foes as proof of victory. Orc armor is made from bits and pieces of their defeated foes to show their battle prowess.